In a machine, such as a wheel loader, for example, an engine supplies power for propelling the machine in the forward or reverse directions as well as supply power for the machine implements. A transmission is coupled to the engine and transmits power from the engine to the drivetrain to propel the machine. It is desirable to utilize a split torque transmission and have the transmission do more work to thereby save engine power for the implements. Because machines such as a wheel loader operate at relatively low speeds and in cyclical work routines, there is a need to control speed precisely at low speeds and to be infinitely adjustable throughout the full range. One of the problems associated with such an arrangement is that the mechanical input does not have a full range high forward and reverse mechanism which can be selectively coupled to a single summing planetary.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.